My Princess, My Puck
by Queen of the GemDragons
Summary: this is a meghanXpuck fanfic if meghan fell for puck and is going to be the series told from pucks point of view. contains spoilers, minor language please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own the Iron Fey series, and I am just a humble writer of fan fiction, and I try my best to do these books justice, but the series is owned by the wonderful Julie Kagawa, who I thank very sincerely for making this series.

Warning: this story will contain spoilers from the books and some are contained in this chapter and if you don't want to get any spoilers this is not for you and you should wait until you have read the books until you read this. This will also have some minor to moderate foul language usages but should be overall not that bad. I own this individual fanfic and it was made from my own thoughts and imaginations so please do not steal it or the terrible wrath of the leprechauns shall fall upon you and dragons shall chase you over the distant horizons breathing fire down your back. I take no blame for what the dragons and or leprechauns may do to you they only listen to me up to a certain point so I really wouldn't risk it they can be very evil creatures when they want to be. Remember don't steal and all will be well with the world.

My Princess, My Puck

Chapter one: forced to go, but never wanting to leave

I remember that day when Oberon called me to watch over his half human daughter, I, the mighty Puck, was so surprised to hear that he had sired yet another child after so many years that I could hardly believe my pointed ears. I was completely thrown off my game that day, he gave me less than a day to pack up whatever belongings that I would be needing end after that I was to set off on my mission to protect Oberon's daughter from his deranged bitch of a wife. How he is able to stay with that two faced bitch is beyond me, but whatever floats his boat as the humans would say. With a few overly detailed orders from lord pointy ears himself I was thrown out into the cruel human world to fend for myself and protect a princess from her fathers deranged overly jealous wife all the while also managing to stay safe from the iron filled world that can kill my kind slowly from the overexposure. This should be nearly as fun as a barrel full of rabid hedge wolves out for my blood.

12 years later

I thought that these years of being the princess's guardian would be some of the most torturous in the last several centuries, but my time here has been surprisingly enjoyable. I can play as many jokes as I wish and no one ever suspects a thing, I mean the teachers always seem to look me over and several times they've forgotten my name after winter break. Once they even asked me if I was a new student which I found amusing to no end, that teacher was one of those humans that had absolutely no imagination as a child and turned out as a horribly boring and lonely individual. It's those humans that I kind of sort of but not really pity. When you pretty much live forever and have no soul you can't really afford to pity every sad pathetic human that you come across, after all this world is full of them, everywhere that you look.

The princess is now a beautiful shy reserved girl. She has her mother's blue eyes and her father's platinum blonde hair as well as his stubbornness. Her human 'father' disappeared when she was six, but it was the only thing that I could do to save him from Titiana and her vengeful wrath, she wouldn't dare to lay a finger on Oberon's only child and princess of the summer court, or the child's mother the woman who caught the king's eye. That would have been a fatal folly for even her to do that. Meghan the princess' 'father' doesn't have the same protection though. It killed me to take the child's father away and give him to the dark muse, but it was however more pleasant than the alternative that I was faced with. There also was that bonus of ticking off the queen, if she finds out my part on this though I think she may be after my head to put on her wall. Let's just say that over the years I haven't really helped her general dislike and disdain of me, but it's not entirely my fault per say.

Meghan has come to be the light of my life in this dreary world, she takes away some of the toil this cruel world deems necessary to lay onto my already hefty burden. Who am I kidding I avoid heavy burdens like the black plague whenever I can afford to avoid them. I almost feel guilty about this crush that I'm developing on her, the age barrier is very thick, especially sense I'm am one of the elder faeries of the summer court, few winter faeries can even compete with me in the age game. After all I am the famed Robin Goodfellow although here in the human realm I am known as Robbie Goodfell. The princess is so inhumanly human that it makes her absolutely perfect. Her fey side made her easy to be looked over among humans, so she was usually under the radar. Her stepfather can hardly remember her on his good days. I remain from the beginning her one and only friend. I shudder to think what would happen to her if I wasn't there to stand by her side, humans are a cruel race, especially the younger ones, and half breeds tend to be looked down upon by their pure blooded fey counterparts. I did miss my home in the Nevernever the woods and my various friends and enemies, but the princess made it all worth it. The way she smiled at me when I sat beside her in class and told her a funny joke to help her feel better, or when she laughed when one of her bullies somehow managed to end up in a mud puddle out of nowhere. I usually don't think like this, all serious and sentimental like a lovesick human struck by cupids arrow but the way she looks up to me melts my heart. I just wish that I could try to feel something else besides love for this little half human girl, living in the swamps of Louisiana on a pig farm, it seemed like such an unlikely lot in life for a princess but I was helpless in that. I knew that her mother was aware of us, of my kind, that that mortal remembered the fey. I am also quite sure that this artist who caught the king's eye also knows the truth behind her daughter's conception, just not exactly whom, and I don't think she realized his power. All she has are hazy half memories more like dreams than reality.

Most little girls dream of becoming princesses but Meghan seemed so different than all the other puny humans. I had orders to make sure that she never found out about her true heritage, but I can picture her in the summer court, among the fey, she could be mine. She would probably hate the overly fancy dresses and the strict codes of conduct that she would be expected to follow, but she would be the wife of the trickster Robin Goodfellow, and the perks of that are endless. Every time I begin to think like that I almost scare myself. No matter how many times I tell myself that she's too young and Oberon would not approve of it, I just see her at my side and I can't help but love that young human whose life was entrusted to me by her royal and aloof father. At this point I would be willing to do anything for her, even if it were only to make her happy and see her smile that lights up my world like magic lights at a faery revel(I have much experience with those and many other parties). All I wish is to have her where we can be happy and free from what threatens to destroy what could be, I may not have a soul but I do have a heart and it beats for her and her alone, forever and always she will be my princess and I her Puck.

This is the first iron fey series fanfic that I have ever written so I hope that it ends out good. Please review it would mean a lot to me and I want any type of feedback that I can get so pretty please review.

Warning: later chapters may have and most likely will have spoilers from the books and there have already been some dropped in this chapter alone so if you haven't read all the books you have been warned but this is a really great series so even if you have only read the first books I encourage you to read the other 2. You have been warned….

Also if anyone has any information on the 4th book Iron Knight by Julie Kagawa please message me because I am really looking forward to the latest installment in the series so, remember if you know anything at all about anything upcoming in iron fey please tell me and you will be on my official awesome list of total awesomeness.

Puck is such a good character so I just had to write this fanfic on him. All hail the mighty Puck!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the iron fey series and regrettably, nor will I ever. I believe that Julie Kagawa is an amazing writer and I am just a humble writer of fanfiction. And if I take any lines from the book I will mark them to avoid any possible trouble from copy right. The lines will be marked with either parenthesis followed by a page number. This is the second chapter so we're going to be in the first book still (_**"The Iron King"**_)

Warning: this story will contain spoilers for those who haven't read all the books I don't want to ruin it for you if you have been looking forward to reading it. If you haven't read all the books yet I highly recommend that you do because it is a really great series. Also please do not steal my story; this comes from my head with inspiration from Julie Kagawa (who is awesome), and if you do the wrath of the leprechauns will be upon you and the dragons will breath fire down upon you and will show you no mercy. You can hide but they will always find you always, and you will suffer their wrath whether you want to or not. Please remember that they only listen to me up to a certain point and I am not going to be held responsible for any physical or mental damage that they could possibly cause.

Chapter 2 Part 1: She's falling for another

Ten years ago, her human father disappeared, and because I am a faerie and cannot lie, I will say, although not proudly that I am part of the reason that he disappeared. I know that she has suffered nightmares from that day for many years and that she has never forgotten what had happened. I also know that if I did not do anything that human would end up with a much worse fate than to spend his life playing for the dark muse and to never see his 'daughter' again. The faerie queen Titiana wanted him for her revenge, since she would not dare touch her husband's child or lover in fear of his wrath should she vex him. It killed me to have to do this to that little child who had already captured a place in my heart since the beginning, and when I had to hold her as she cried it was like having a nail driven deep into my heart. The police never found a trace of him, just his shoes at the edge of the pond the only clue left of where he could have went, and she was never supposed to know the truth, I had orders never to tell her and if she should know, I need to make her forget. The fey cannot lie, yet I feel that my whole life is some huge lie here.

10 years later

My name is Robin Goodfellow and in a matter of hours the half human daughter of Oberon, Meghan Chase, will be 16 years old, what the humans call the 'sweet 16' birthday, and it is also a time when her glamour fully manifests and her sight becomes stronger. Being a daughter of Oberon makes her glamour stronger than in the average half blood, thus I must suppress it with the mistwine and hope for the best. I realized many years ago that I am in love with Meghan Chase, the princess of the Seelie court, also the school outcast and the hick girl from the swamp. I have taken residence in the woods about two or so miles from the chase household, in a little hut hidden away. Over the years I've had to make up excuses to make sure none of them ever wondered about my 'parents' that they never saw, or my 'house' no one ever visited, glamouring their minds to make sure that they never wondered who I really was, or various other vital details of my so called 'life'. The minds of humans are simple and easy to manipulate. They are so utterly blind to what is around them that it is a miracle the children of their race still have any imagination left.

My kind can die here, all the iron and steel, cold practicality that drains our glamour and weakens us to the point where we just die away into nothingness. We have no soul therefore no afterlife, but so long as we are not killed and we are remembered in songs, stories, and, ballads. I am Robin Goodfellow, from a midsummer's night dream, countless people have heard of me and remember my name. Yet if a human meets me they soon after forget me, but here in this dismal cruel world I have found my light, my beacon of hope that keeps me sane, my Meghan. And as I fly in my raven form to the bus stop in the pouring rain my day looks up as I see Meghan through the trees. I land on a branch directly above her and as she looks up to see me I go back to my 'human' guise and jump out at her, sensing her fear and manipulating it to my advantage. She screamed bloody murder and jumped at least three feet into the air. I slouched up against the tree and I couldn't help but to laugh at her utter fear of little old me, not that I'm little or harmless, but I would certainly never hurt her. If I ever truly hurt Meghan I would never ever be able to forgive myself. My hair was plastered to my forehead and I was drenched in water and my lower legs were covered in mud leaves and various twigs. It didn't really bother me though it was just like frolicking around in the Wyldwood, ah how I miss my home. In this form I looked just like an overly awkward tall and boney red headed teenager.

"Dammit, Robbie" she all but yelled at me. I love her pouty face, but the enjoyment of certain things always come with consequences of some kind as I figured out when she tried to kick me. I easily dodged it and continued to laugh at her, and she yelled something else at me, but it was lost to me just listening to her talk, well more like yell at me. I apologized quickly sucking in air to compensate for all the laughing I've been doing. We went back and forth with our banter until somehow we managed to start a fight of kicking water back and forth between us. When the bus finally came we had a healthy amount of mud on us and we were drenched in water, the bus driver just gave us one of those looks that said 'why did I have to have this job, I hate you all, just go to hell'. And I could sense his irritation rolling off in heavy waves as he told us to go and sit in the back. "What are you doing after school?" I asked her hopeful that we could hang out and do something fun together like go to the movies or something, maybe even just grab a coffee. I put a few ideas out there and waited for her decision. "Not today Robbie" she said, and I could sense a little guilt as well as a touch of excitement at something else, probably what her alternative plans are. She gave the explanation as something along the lines of 'sorry, you'll have to do the sneaking without me I'm tutoring someone as in someone that's not you.' That stung a little and I narrowed my eyes and questioned her of who would be so important that she would ditch me, her best and most loyal friend, not to mention only friend, just to tutor someone.

I could feel absolute glee and happiness radiating off of her and I could tell that she was suppressing a smile behind that mask. I had that feeling in my gut that I wouldn't like whoever it was that my princess was tutoring, and I've gotten pretty good at reading my gut feelings over my many years of living. "Scott Waldron." She told me with utter happiness dripping from her voice as if tutoring him, the jock strap, was a dream come true. When I told her my opinion of the idiot she defended the half-wit and asked me if I, the almighty Puck was jealous. Well dammit of course I am, I mean I've always been there for her, I'm reliable and trustworthy and yet she never even says my name like she did his just now, all dreamy like and such, full of admiration and love. I decided for the heck of it that I would continue to insult the darn dumb ass and see what she would do. I even asked her if she thought he was going to ask her to the prom or something, and she of course tried to defend herself and say no, but I being the emotion reading faery that I am saw right through it and I felt my disappointment at her petty emotions towards a boy who would only ever hurt her. I even went so far as to compare her to the pea brained cheerleaders that usually spend all their precious time drooling over him and the rest of the football team. In the end she ended up snapping back at me and saying in her rage 'So what if I am? It's none of your business Rob. What do you care anyway?' and man that hurt like a bitch. Oh and what did I care, well I'm only in love with her, have been for years and she remains totally oblivious to me no matter what I do to try to help her, to make her happy. My last sixteen years here have been spent on her and only her, my life in the summer court put on hold to help her and to be her guardian. All I could do in response to that was mutter under my breath "If only you knew the half of it." With that she pranced off to class, eager to spend an hour with the 'boy of her dreams' while I'll be high and dry until she's done, at least at lunch maybe this whole thing will blow over and we can be on good terms again, she's never really been good at holding grudges against me. I on the other hand am unable to hold anything against her for more than two minutes before caving in and giving up on whatever it was that made me want to hold a grudge in the first place. She really was my all in all.

School went as it normally did without many problems and provided me with some good sleeping time while the teachers droned on about god knows what in their awful monotone voices. Some of them have less emotion than a winter faery noble. The best part of being a faery sometimes in the human world is that humans just look you over unless you're trying to make a scene, and they tend to forget about you pretty easily to these days. I mean many people know about me from '_A Midsummers night dream' _by that William dude, that's how most people remember me unless I really left an impression on them like I did when I was telling William my story that he made a play on, and yet I get no credit for it in English class. With Meghan upset at me it irks me a little but doesn't overly kill me like it would some of the more emotional types of people out there who would already be at her feet begging for her forgiveness and such, that's really not my style. Before I even knew it the school day flew by in a blur thanks to liberal amounts of sleeping, doodling, daydreaming, and making small pranks here and there for a bit of fun.

When the final bell rang I sighed with annoyance at having to spend an hour of time occupying myself when I should be spending it with Meghan doing something fun or watching her do her homework while I sat and did nothing. Even riding the yellow hell hole that they call a bus sounds better than this right now, at least with that there was Meghan. I had to watch out for her though and nothing seemed as fun right now without her as it would be with her by my side. I even decided to get back into her good graces by getting her one of those sodas from the vending machines that come in those little metal cans. I usually have a strong dislike for human things that are mass produced using metal, but I have learned that these little cans are made of aluminum for the most part so they're not really going to harm me unless I drink so much that I become ill. Meghan also seems to enjoy them whenever she is able to drink one so, how could I go wrong there. I had worked very hard not to spy on them as they were in that infernal hellhole of iron and technology that makes me absolutely sick to the stomach to be near. I had no desire to witness them interacting in any way shape or form, but I also felt a little worried for her, I mean what if he somehow hurts her or takes advantage of her. The thought of him teasing her makes me see red, just because she's from the swamp doesn't mean she's the swamp hick girl. Sometimes she does cave in to her lesser emotions and she gets down and feels blue. Not even she knows her true lineage of royalty and her magical powers that lay dormant inside of her. I wish that I could tell her and take her to her rightful home where she could be the summer princess that she was meant to do, never have to lift a finger again.

Though I made sure I wouldn't spy I did make sure that I could still sense her emotions and be there within a few seconds should anything go wrong. I suddenly felt a flash of overwhelming embarrassment and slight fear and I could feel her getting ready to leave to room and in a flash I was at the locker beside the computer lab waiting for her to come out, it was strange though considering that the tutoring session had barley started. I was kind of worried though because I had seen the viciousness of adolescent humans before and it was ugly, they would gang up on weaker kids and hurt them physically and emotionally just to compensate for the voids in their own life. But maybe Meghan finally saw that the jock strap really was a good for nothing man whore. I greeted her as she practically zombie walked out of the computer lab and I even asked how it went to try to lift her spirits or at least get her mind off of the problem at hand when she muttered sarcastically that it was 'just fabulous, please kill me now' and I inwardly cringed when she started to bang her head against her locker. I tossed her a diet soda and I started with the whole 'I told you so spiel' but stopped when she gave me that go to hell glare and I decided to change the direction suppressing a grin as I decided to try to take a more sympathetic road in our conversation.

She asked me in a rude tone what I was doing here waiting for her by the computer lab like some creepy stalker dude, I may like her and occasionally watch her sleep, but that does not make me a creepy stalker dude, just a concerned guardian watching out for her wellbeing. I coughed loudly to signal the conversation change, and I asked what she was doing for her birthday, and I could feel her emotions that were slowly rising out of the doom and gloom drop strait down again and go off listlessly. I have always tried to make her happy and made sure to never forget her even when others did. I reached out and slung an arm around her drawing her to my chest and burying my face into her hair, I breathed in the scent that was uniquely Meghan. It was warm like summer, sweet like rose petals, and with earthy undertones that reminded me of long hunting trips in the Wyldwood, sleeping under the stars. She smelt like the Nevernever, a place she's never been, and will most likely never go but it reminds me of home in a bittersweet way, but how could I call any place where there is no Meghan home. Oberon already warned me that should Meghan learn of the world of Faery or step foot inside of the Nevernever, he would make sure that I would spend the next several decades in a very small cage as a raven fed nothing but stale crackers and bread. I really don't want that to happen as that would take me away from Meghan and I couldn't protect her from the rest of faery, the part that wanted to hurt her.

Instead of pulling away she leaned into me and we staggered out of the building and into the warm courtyard. It could hardly be called a courtyard, so small and there were more patches of mud than grass, but the technical term would be courtyard I suppose. Meghan shifted and pulled away, dabbing at her eye with the back of her hand and looked over her shoulder "mom probably won't be here for at least another 30 minutes, what do you feel like doing while we wait?" I felt my heart give a flutter at the thought of spending a full half hour of time alone with her, my princess, and no one could disrupt it. "As you wish princess" I replied, grinning ear to ear. She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, she reminds me of her real father, Oberon, from when he was much younger, when he still had a sense of humor. We finally made our way to a large oak tree and she kept jumping up and down to try to reach the lowest branch falling short by at least a foot. I chuckled to myself and shook my head at her failing attempts. "Need help princess?" I called out to her as she stomped her foot and glared at the branch like it was her worst enemy. "I'm going to get it; I will not let a tree get the best of me." She said with enough conviction she could have been talking about making a promise to avenge her lost love, like Ash-, no I don't want to go there not now, it still stings after all these years. I crept up behind her and in one fluid motion picked her up with one arm and used the other to swing up into the tree landing onto a good solid branch and leaning onto the trunk. I pulled her into my lap and just held her there. She squirmed a little at being grabbed and moved really suddenly, but she settled down and nuzzled down into me. I had never felt more comfortable in my life; I was so at peace that I could stay like this forever. I used a bit of glamour to get a young sparrow to land in the branches above us, he twittered prettily and Meghan giggled, softly and almost unnoticeable if she hadn't been pressed against my chest.

Her hair tickled my chin and I pulled her hair out of her pony tail, enjoying running my fingers through the silky, floating strands, marveling at the color and the way it shined in the light, like silver. She let out a small moan at the contact, and leaned into the touch. I continued to play with her hair, enjoying the small noises of appreciation she let out at the motions. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, we were undisturbed in our little slice of heaven. She turned to face me and I let my hands drop; our faces were mere inches apart. All I had to do was lean forward a little and our lips would touch and then we would be kiss-"MEGHAN" her mother called over the courtyard, ruining the perfect chance; our perfect moment. She jerked away, her face flushed red, emotions fluctuating rapidly to something that could only be described as embarrassment and… could it possibly be….regret?

There you go people, the second chapter of My Princess, My Puck. This was a really long chapter for me but I actually thought it would be longer. Things are beginning to heat up and is Meghan feeling something for her best friend. I originally was just going to rewrite the story in pucks point of view but I decided to change things up a bit to add more Meghan X Puck fluff. I think I made puck come off as a bit off and creepy stalker in some parts but it just seemed like puck.

If you have any ideas on what you want to see on future chapters just tell me and I'll try to work it in. I love you all and remember that when you review that makes me write more and get chapters out faster.

Also special thanks to:

Purpleninjamonkey: you are awesome and the first to give me a review, and the first review for any story is special, and I love the purpleninjamonkey thing.

Alexis: thanks so much it means a lot to know you like my story and your review was the one that made me finish my story and I hope you like the extra

Jaine Padme Solo: thanks so much and please keep reviewing

I love all of my reviewers and they will get a special representation in my stories so pretty please review.

With love,

Valkyrie GemDragon


	3. the joys of sweet tea

Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, I love all of you and this chapter might be a bit short all things considered but I had to get this chapter out while I had the idea in my head so here it goes.

I don't own the iron fey series and I make no claims what so ever on it save my plot and my original ideas. I love Julie Kagawa, she is awesome and I can't wait until the next book comes out. Ash is cute but Puck is hot like summer and I think that he should have gotten Meghan instead of Ash.

This chapter is going to have super fluff and lovey doveyness in it so keep the nose bleeds contained girls, here we go.

Chapter 2: Part 2: The Joys of Sweet Tea

It hurt to see the perfect moment end, but I couldn't really do anything about it that wouldn't involve potentials harming any humans mentally so I had to let it end. Meghan flashed me an apologetic smile as we jumped off the branch and landed hard on our feet. She broke out into a brisk jog as we neared her mother waving her down. Mrs. Chase smiled at her daughter and catching sight of me behind her the smile widened a little. "Robbie it looks like it's going to rain again and there aren't any more buses leaving, do you want a lift home?" she said looking like she just had an epiphany. "Sure Mrs. Chase, that sounds great, my parents are off on a business trip again so I'm left to fend for myself." I told her, not lying because my 'parents' were technically on a permanent business trip but who would have to know they weren't real. Her features softened and a look of motherly sternness went over her face, "Can you cook?" she asked in a demanding tone, still with the motherly edge to it. Truthfully, I could, but it isn't really the best thing in the world to eat, and hunting in a place like this isn't the easiest thing to do. "Well, do ramen noodles and microwaved leftovers of questionable safety count?" I replied looking at my ratty sneakers as I told her.

I saw where this conversation was going, and I really liked it. "Do you want to stay at our house for a couple days; you practically live there anyways." She said, looking like she just realized how much time I really spend at her home, with her daughter, alone, with no parental supervision. If only she knew about all those times that I had slept in the tree outside of her daughter's bedroom just to watch her sleep, she might not be so keen on inviting me over to sleep in her house. I had never been this protective of anyone in my whole life, and I suppose this would serve as a way to get closer to her in more ways than one. I smiled and replied "That would be awesome Mrs. C." She looked happy about something but I couldn't tell what it was. With that we hopped into the infernal shell of iron the humans call a car and set off for the Chase residence.

I asked to be dropped off at the bus stop so I could get some clothes, making them suspect nothing by glamouring their minds and sprinting off to my abode grabbing an assortment of clothes and stuffing them into a drawstring bag. I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. Even if it was only a short period of time, it was time spent that I was with Meghan, uninterrupted and this time I was actually invited to sleep in the same house as her daughter. When I finally reached her front door I knocked three times and had the door opened, revealing Meghan, all smiles and sunshine. She had changed into some low rising drawstring pajama pants and a tight tank top that hugged her chest tightly. I felt a rush at seeing her like that, and I wanted to kiss her so much in that moment that it took all my willpower to not pin her down and do something that I might regret. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her little brother run over to stand beside Meghan to see who was at the door. He looked up to me with big blue eyes and gave me a grin before running off to another part of the house, bare feet slapping loudly against the floor. "Mom went out to the store to stock up on groceries; she should be back in an hour or so." She opened the door a little wider in invitation to enter the house. The house was small, but it had a homey feel to it, like you could tell there was a family living here and it wasn't just a façade set up to make it look like a family lived here.

Out of politeness I slid off my shoes and set them on the floor with the rest of the family's shoes. Luke had some pretty big shoes, but mine rivaled his in general size; hey, you know what they say about guys with big feet. The creaking of stairs drew my attention away from my feet and I saw Meghan's little brother peeking out at me holding a tattered stuffed rabbit in his little hands. There was a distinct fey aura coming off of it, but I decided it was probably harmless and most likely a weaker fey.

"Robbie, what do you want to drink?" Meghan yelled from the kitchen.

"Do you have any sweet tea in the fridge?"

"Yeah, you want a glass"

"Sure"

I snuck into the kitchen, creeping up on Meghan as she had her back turned to me. I went to grab her sides to tickle her as she began turning with a full glass of tea in her hands. She shrieked, and the glass of tea spilt down the front of my shirt, drenching it in the ice cold liquid. "Oh gosh Robbie, I'm so sorry. Why did you have to scare me like that?" She clutched her chest and her face was flushed a deep crimson color that rivaled my hair, it was gorgeous. I snickered and used this opportunity to pull off the shirt and lean 'innocently' across the counter. Her blush got deeper and she looked away, focusing on the door instead. I know I look good, perfect tan, perfect muscles, sexy hair, and I have insane urges that seem to take over at the worst times.

Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed Meghan and pulled her into me in a tight embrace. I leaned down and our lips touched. It was the greatest feeling I think I've ever experienced without being under the influence of any drugs or faerie wine. She didn't pull back, neither did I and she even responded to the kiss, draping her arms around my neck and moving her lips against mine. Suddenly I realized I was in over my head, but I friggen loved the feeling and I'll be damned if I stop!

Ah, another chapter complete, schools a bitch, but hey I'm trying my best.

Please review, it helps me write, it really does, and I will love you forever if you do.

And this is dedicated to all my reviewers and my fans that read this, hopefully you like it, more fluff and shirtless Puck in next chapter.

With lots of love,

Valkyrie GemDragon


	4. you really need a bath

Hello to all my readers, I feel horrible for making you wait so long to get this , but everything is going downhill for me right now and I needed to get my stress out, what better way then by writing. If you guys want to know why I haven'y posted for so long it goes as follows… laptop broke, had to do a science fair project, got a boyfriend, boyfriend dumped me through a text message, fixed the damn computer and now im writing again. I really do feel bad about not having updated sooner but my laptop was out for around a month and it really sucked, and after the breakup today, I feel emotionally frustrated, I love you all and I hope you like this.

With love,

Valkyrie Gemdragon

Disclaimer: last time I checked I didn't own these books, and I don't think julie will ever let me own them, because lets face it, would any author really want to willingly give up the rights to their novel. If something like that happened children would no longer be able to read the books they love, there would be far too many lemons. So just to be sure you all know, I own nothing but this idea, and the idea is based off her book so I hardly own anything…. However the scottish claymore that's in the corner of the room is all mine, as well as the 2 katanas, the sword cane, the fencing dagger, the 2 dragon knives, the butterfly knife, the jitte, theclaymore knife and the Serious Black wand,,,that is all, so please enjoy!

You really need a bath…

The kiss was amazing, even better than the time I took some weird human drugs and the furniture began to feel friendly, (does anyone know what tv show that's from? I will write a Puck/Meghan oneshot for whoever can get it right, see the very bottom for further details) you may say that friendlyness can not be applied to the feeling of furniture, but afterabout 3 of those little pills, everything starts to feel friendly, even the redcaps. I think I was going into shock from the sheer amazingness of this kiss; the love of my life was not only willingly kissing me, but was kissing back. I could smell her strawberry chapstick on her lips, making them glide against mine perfectly.

This single kiss was going to be my undoing, everything I had been working so hard to oppress, were coming out. Yet, as much as I knew this was the last thing I should be doing, I didn't care. I always was rather, willful, when it came to things that I wanted or desired, and this was no different.

For a first kiss, Meghan was doing pretty well, not freaking out like I thought she would would. Her lips were smooth, her hair like silk, and her skin had a radient glow to it. I'm not talking the literal glow here, more like the pregnant lady glow or the married lady glow I guess. Now don't get me wrong Meghans is by no means fat or anything, if anything she's perfect, not too big, not too little. About the married lady thing…I really wouldn't mind it so long as it was me she was getting married to. Ah, I can see it now, little redheaded, blue eyed devils…er I mean children, and Meghan in a faery gown. I sound like such a girl right now, bah who cares, I'm kissing my dream girl and she's doing it willingly, and my testicals aren't in pain from being kicked so that has to count for something…right.

I groaned ever so slightly when I felt her hands tangle themselves into my hair tugging at it gently. The hand that I had at her neck went to tangle itself in her silvery locks in a similar fashion. My torso was getting sticky from the drying sweet tea and with a start I realized that when I had taken my shirt off earlier I wasn't exactly who I was supposed to be. The redhead she saw was not the gangly and ackward Robbie Goodfell, teenage boy, nor was it Robin Goodfellow, your friendly nieghborhood faery trickster. No it was a cross between the two.

Let me elaborate for you; I think I may possibly dropped part of my human glamour in front of her, the shock of the ice tea and my fucked up hormones being the most likley culprites. Sure I may be one of the olest faeries still alive and all, but that doesn't mean that the hormones aren't raging like that of a teenage boy, that combined with the fact that I'm around the object of my obsession constantly doesn't help matters much.

But my less human glamour may have made me slightly more appealing to her, you know the whole perfect tan, defined muscles, and general sexiness does make your bestfriend look more appealing, more kissable. It feels horrible when you think that the girl your kissing that your deeply in love with may only be doing this because she likes the way you look. Damn now I'm having doubts about this, and we're still going at it, making out like maniacs. I'm acually surprised she made it this long without having to come up for air, I mean the only reason I'm doing so well is because I've had what you might call 'practice' over the many years I've been alive. Some people are naturally that good at kissing I guess. I think she got that gene from her father, Oberon really knew how to party before he 'settled down and married that evil bitch…I mean wonderful wife. Man I think the age is really beginning to catch up with me, all these slip-ups that I'm having.

I'm still kissing her and she's still kissing me, which feels really great, but now I'm wondering if I used glamour on her on accident to make her kiss me. The black shadows of doubt are getting really annoying, I can't enjoy this if they persist much longer.

I then decided to do the one thing that I might regret for the rest of my life should she not really like me, I pulled my lips back. The blue eyes staring into my green ones were not the hazy glamour clouded ones I was expecting, but clear blue ones. Her mouth was open ever so slightly and the emotions that were coming off of her weren't negative, there was no anger or hate, rather they seemed to mirror my own emotions. Never in all my years could I ever imagined anything so amazingly wonderful. If all else failed I knew that I could hold onto this one moment, this one blissful moment where I finally felt whole.

Wait a second, I feel like I have to remember something about this moment. A reason why I shouldn't do this, wait a second, that's right! I'm the almighty Puck, I don't care about such trivial things like punishment, Oberon gave up on that years ago, well kinda…

I just hope she doesn't decide to go red and run off and hide in her room…that would porve to be more than alittle uncomfortable if I'm going to be staying here and she wants to avoid me.

"Robbie-" she started opening her mouth ever so slightly, my heart fluttering in my chest to hear what she might say.

"You really need to take a bath…" it was then I decided she was probably right about that…but I'll be damned if I'm taking that bath alone, those faucet things freak me out!

Sorry it's so short, the next one will be better I promise. I was also thinking about making a series out of the 'what oberon really thinks' but do all different characters like Puck and Glitch and others. Tell me if you want to see more of those and I'll gladly make some.

Also I'd like to thank all you you who favorited and reviewed or put my story on your alert list, I love you all and feel horrible for taking so long, I hope you all liked it and I'll have plenty of time to write this weekend so I should be shoveling it out faster now. Please review and the stories will come faster and I'll even take some requests if they seem reasonable.

****AS MENTIONED IN THE STORY ABOVE I WILL BE WRITING A PUCKXMEGHAN ONESHOT OF ANY TYPE TO WHOEVER CORECTLY GUESSES WHERE THE QUOTE IS FROM, IF YOU READ THE WHOLE THING YOU SHOULD HAVE NOTICED IT****

"THE FURNITURE FEELS FRIENDLY" IS THE QUOTE AND I'LL GIVE YOU ONE HINT FOR THOSE WHO REALLY WANT THIS STORY

THE QUOTE IS FROM ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHOWS AND THE SHOW ITSELF IS MENTIONED IN MY PROFILE IF YOU LOOK. YOU ONLY GET ONE CHANCE AT GUESSING AND I WOULD PREFER IF YOU ANSWERED UNDER YOUR ACCOUNT INSTEAD OF LEAVING AN ANONAMOUS REVIEW.

Till next time my friends, remember to answer to get your story. I will also accept private messages as well

With love and grimalkin,

Valkyrie GemDragon


End file.
